


When the world is silent

by Masterofpretending



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Drunk idiots, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, both of them are so stupid i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: Hesitantly Simon took a sip of the clear liquid, instantly winching at the strong taste of hand sanitizer. Nathan laughed at him but, for once, it didn't feel mocking. He took a step towards the awkward boy, placing his warm hand over Simon's fingers gripping the glass.“I’ll help you,” he said.(Written using the prompt: "Why are you so jealous?" on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/masterofpretending)





	When the world is silent

It felt as if the music was rushing through his entire body, the steady beat of the rap song aligning with his own heartbeat. The vibration of the sound was evaporating into the very essence of his being and it was all making Simon dizzy despite not having had even a drop of alcohol yet.

 

“No matter what you say or what you do, when I'm alone, I'd rather be with you!” Kelly shouted along with the chorus, swinging her arm up towards the ceiling. 

 

She wasn't the only one in the club who was singing along and it felt like everyone but Simon had heard the song before. He moved hesitantly from side to side along with the pace of the music, hoping he wasn't making an entire fool of himself. 

 

Suddenly something sharp ran into his back and when he turned around, startled, he was relieved to find it was just Nathan, a dazed grin on his face and two filled shot glasses in his hands.

 

“I don’t like vodka,” Simon yelled over the music but Nathan just shoved the drink in his hand anyway.

 

“Don't be a pussy, man!” he shouted and then proceeded to down his own drink in one big gulp.

 

He raised the shot glass up in the air like he was a superstar showing off a newly won award and let out a wild “woooh!”. 

 

Hesitantly Simon took a sip of the clear liquid, instantly winching at the strong taste of hand sanitizer. Nathan laughed at him but, for once, it didn't feel mocking. He took a step towards the awkward boy, placing his warm hand over Simon’s fingers gripping the glass. 

 

“I’ll help you,” he said, giving the other boy a playful wink, “I know what I’m doing, I’m like the master of getting drunk.”

 

Simon furrowed his brows but didn't move away. The firm grasp of Nathan’s hands was oddly comforting and there was a strange magnetic electricity were their skin was touching. It made Simon’s heart dance in his chest, a feeling which only intensified with the music vibrating in the air. 

 

“Ready?” Nathan smiled and Simon nodded, letting their eyes meet. 

 

Together they brought the glass up to Simon’s lips and he swallowed, some of the vodka accidentally dripping down his shin as Nathan tilted the glass. The curly haired boy fumbled trying to wipe it away using his thumb but only managed to spread it out even more. Simon hoped he was too drunk to notice how he swallowed harshly at the thumb brushing over his lips.

 

“Are you two gonna make out or somethin’,” Kelly yelled over the pumping base.

 

She’d found her way between the two boys without Simon even noticing, embracing them both tightly. Her mascara had smudged after all the sweaty dancing but her hair had still managed to stay up in a tight ponytail.

 

“And If not, are you gonna dance?” She continued and Simon was grateful for the dark lighting hiding the deep blush creeping up over his cheeks. 

 

They started moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music, Nathan doing increasingly ridiculous dance moves in an attempt to make Simon burst out laughing. He began by trying to resemble a lobster, making his hands into claws and bobbing his head from side to side. Then he switched into a mixture of a mummy and robot, his arms stiffly changing position at every beat. He shuffled closer to Simon who was doing a piss job stifling his laughter, finally feeling the alcohol take effect. Nathan looked at him cluelessly for a moment then decided to run his hand through Simon’s dark hair, making a ruffled mess out of it. In any other circumstance, Simon would have been offended, desperately trying to get his hair back in order, but now all he managed to do was smile, giving Nathan a light shove by the arm. 

 

“Simon!” Kelly yelled, interrupting, well, whatever they had been doing, “Don't look, but there’s a girl by the bar who totally fancies you.”

 

Simon immediately swung around, turning his gaze towards the bar. A girl with a black sheer shirt and kneehigh boots was looking directly at him. Her blonde hair with dark roots was loosely braided and resting on the exposed milky skin of her shoulder. 

 

He turned back to Kelly who was giving him a disapproving look for ignoring her warning, “How do you know she fancies me?” he asked.

 

“Shes been shaggin’ ya with er’ eyes ever since she came in,” Kelly said and Nathan raised his eyebrows, intrigued, and turned around to also get a glimpse of the girl. 

 

“Plus,” Kelly continued, “I can hear her thoughts, remember?”

 

Simon nodded and slowly turned around again to see if she was still there. When looking towards the bar her eyes were already on him, intense but with a edge of playfulness. She gave him a quick smirk before, to Simon’s horror, standing up and making her way towards them on the dancefloor.

 

He swiftly faced his friends again, ”She’s coming this way, I don’t know what to do,” he rambled. 

 

“Oh my god, she is!” Kelly confirmed and Nathan’s jaw dropped, shaking Simon’s shoulders eagerly.

 

“You are gonna get so laid, mate,” He giggled, but his words of comfort only made Simon’s hands sweat and heart beat anxiously. 

 

“I’m not…” He mumbled, shaking his head, “I don’t know how to do this.”

 

The music was making it hard to concentrate but Nathan brought his hands up to Simon’s cheeks, cupping his face, trying to ground him.

 

“Don’t wuss-out on me,” He said, his nose bumping into Simon’s, “You’re going to climb this woman like Mount Everest or die trying.”

 

Simon gulped, “Okay,” He whispered, making Nathan's mouth curve into a smile.

 

They were quiet after that but the taller boy didn’t let go of his face like Simon thought he would. Instead he just kept looking at him, noses almost touching and his warm breath tingling on Simon’s skin. The longer he held on the more unbearable the tension became. Simon felt like the air between them was turning thin, unbreathable and Nathan’s grin faded, his lips slightly parted as he locked his eyes with Simon’s. Simon hadn't seen that look before but he didn't have time to ponder what it all meant as he suddenly felt a sharp nail tapping his back and a voice behind him asking, “Do you wanna dance?”

 

~~~~

 

Her name was Sophia, or maybe Sophie. It had been hard to hear her voice over the people singing, or yelling was more like it, along to the song in the background. But her name didn't matter because her dancing was the only thing anyone could pay attention to. She was moving like a… Simon wondered if it was rude calling a girl a stripper even in his head but ultimately decided that it was indeed the most accurate word to describe her by. It was a compliment really, her moves infatuating everyone around them on the dancefloor, some even throwing out imaginary money her way. A part of him felt proud that she’d decided to dance with him considering there were at least twenty other, more handsome, less awkward guys in the room. Kelly and Nathan had scattered away after she’d arrived, probably wanting to give the pair some privacy but Simon missed them, wanting to hear someone else confirm that this was really happening. A cute girl was dancing with  _ him _ , dancing like  _ that _ nonetheless.

 

He spotted Kelly by the DJ booth, having joined up with Alisha who seemed to have drank more than enough Cosmopolitans judging by the way she was leaning on the other girl for balance. Simon kept looking for Nathan but got interrupted by Soph...um… whatever her name was, who decided to turn around and change positions. She was now facing him, placing her hands at the back of his head and swinging her hips to the sound of the music. Simon smiled at her politely but continued to search for Nathan in the crowd.  _ Curly hair and black t-shirt, curly hair and black t-shir _ t, he repeated in his head, trying to differentiate the Irishman from the sea of other drunken teens. He was surprised to find him a bit to the side, a cider in his hand, talking to a dark haired man who was unfamiliar to Simon. The stranger was wearing a dark blue shirt and his square shaped face was tilted to the side as they spoke.  They seemed close, he noted, the man moving his hand to Nathan’s waist, leaning in and… 

 

Simon froze where he stood, unable to take his eyes away from Nathan’s lips clashing with the strangers. His dance partner was trying to regain his attention but Simon was hypnotized, unable to think anything else but “no” over and over again. His heart stopped as Nathan opened his eyes, staring right at him as he bit on the stranger's lip. Simon inhaled shakily, realizing he’d been holding his breath.

 

“I'm, sorry,” he mumbled, pushing past the blonde and heading for the exit. He needed fresh air,  _ now _ . 

 

The cold wind hitting his face was a blessing even though it smelled vaguely of sweat and cigarettes. He leaned against the cold wall, breathing in and out, in and out. The logical part of his brain was telling him that the alcohol was responsible for making him this confused, making him want to punch the guy who’d been sucking on Nathan’s face. The alcohol-affected side of his brain, however, was groaning loudly. “I want another drink,” it said, “I want to numb myself to whatever horrible feeling this is.”

 

“Shut up,” Simon mumbled to himself, rubbing his face in hope of somewhat sobering up. He needed to collect his thoughts and figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He’d just walked away from a beautiful girl who had, judging by the way she’d been shamelessly touching him, been willing to do a lot more than dancing. And for what? Because his heteronormative, naive mind couldn't handle seeing his friend kissing another man? A homophobe was the last thing Simon saw himself as and yet the way that kiss had made him feel… it was like getting the air punched out of him.

 

Suddenly the door behind him opened, letting out some of the pumping music trapped inside. 

 

“I think Cinderella in there is missing her prince charming,” A voice with a distinct Irish accent said behind him.

 

Simon spun around, almost falling into the arms of Nathan who chuckled softly and helped him regain his balance by placing a firm arm on his shoulder. 

 

Simon promptly took a step back and Nathan let his hand fall away. 

 

“What about  _ your _ prince charming?” Simon asked, hearing how his own words were dripping with sarcasm even though that wasn't his intention at all. 

 

Nathan shrugged, “He was a shit kisser anyway,” He noted lightly, “he's tongue, it just went like this the whole time.”

 

Nathan made a motion with his hand that resembled a fish swinging back and forth in a rapid motion and Simon felt sick. 

 

“I thought you two seemed… close,” he mumbled and Nathan raised an eyebrow, his mouth stretching into a thin line. 

 

“Look, if its because he’s a bloke… I don’t know what to tell you, man,” Nathan said, “A mouth is a mouth, it’s really not that complicated.”

 

“I’m not-” Simon raised his voice, then stopped himself, trying to regain his composure, “I’m not mad because it’s a bloke.” He said slowly. 

 

Nathan crossed his arms, “So you  _ are _ mad?”

 

_ Shit. _

 

“I didn't say I was,” Simon backtracked and Nathan scoffed at him, his twisted smile somehow more insulting than any of his words could ever be.

 

“But you implied it,” he spat.

 

Simon looked away, wishing he could disappear from the entire conversation. If only he could have turned invisible on command, he thought. If he could, he would have been long gone by now. Probably back in his bed, trying to forget the about the dancing girl and Nathan’s lips on a strangers mouth.

 

“Forget I said anything,” Simon said and Nathan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Why are you so jealous,” he snapped and Simon couldn't help but sharply breath in, feeling like the air around him was slipping away again.

 

“Worry about your own girl and let me kiss whoever I want,” Nathan snarled, “Sorry, I forgot, you already fucked that up.”

 

Simon said nothing in return, clenching his hands into fits and making his eyes focus on the gray, run-down, door to the club, needing to look anywhere but at the other boy.

 

“At least  _ I  _ got some action,” Nathan muttered and Simon felt that familiar pain in his stomach again, his mouth going dry.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled and Nathan scoffed.

 

“Jesus, you really are jealous, aren't you.”

 

Simon bit the inside of his mouth, turned around and started walking. He wasn't sure which way was home, he just knew he needed to be alone, away from Nathan.

 

“Oh, come on, Barry!” The other boy shouted after him but Simon pretended not to hear it, keeping his pace steady.

 

“I kissed him because he reminded me of you, you twat!”

 

Simon stopped. 

 

The air around him was not only thin, but practically nonexistent. People were going in and out of the club, laughing, arguing, flirting, but Simon couldn't hear any of it, his heart beating loud enough to drown away the sound of the world.

 

Slowly, he turned around, “You kissed him… because of me?”

 

“Yes, do you have to be such a wanker about it?” Nathan muttered, walking back up to the other boy so he wouldn't have to shout.

 

Simon just looked at him, eyes wide, as he took out a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket, trying to create a solid flame.

 

“Fuck,” He cursed at the empty clicking of the lighter, throwing it away dramatically.

 

He looked at Simon with the unlit cigarette in his mouth and after taking a deep breath he said, “Look Barry, I’m drunk and… you shouldn't listen to drunk people.”

 

His smile didn't reach his eyes and yet Simon felt a bit calmer. He supposed that even the poor resemblance of normality was comforting in its own way.

 

“I’m gonna head back in... so,” Nathan took a step towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He was already halfway through the door, feeling the fresh air from the outside and the sweat mixed with alcohol from the club when Barry spoke up again.

 

“Wait,” he said.

 

Nathan sighed, preparing himself for whatever bullshit was coming his way when he felt Simon firmly grabbing at the fabric of his black t-shirt, dragging him forward and crashing their lips together.

 

It was all teeth and hard edges, Simon pushing his mouth forwards him like it was a competition of who could break the other first. His lips were feverish and hard against his own and Nathan barely had time to process it all before Simon pulled away again. 

 

“Sorry, that was terrible, I swear I'm usually not this-”

 

“Shut up,” Nathan interrupted, bringing him in for a proper kiss.

 

He made sure to take it slow this time, letting his tongue dance over the other boy’s quivering bottom lip. Simon breathed into the kiss, feeling his body unclench step by step at Nathan’s touch. For the first time that night his mind had gone completely blank, nothing to contemplate, nothing to analyze. The only thing of relevance was Nathan’s wet lips against his own, the taste of apple cider and cigarette, the harsh light outside the bar casting blue toned shadows across his soft features. Nathan’s fingers lazily took a hold of his belt loops, tugging his hips forward. And Simon groaned, the sound vibrating against the taller boy’s lips, making his lips curl at the knowledge that Simon was just as dissolved into the kiss as he was. 

 

When they separated they looked at the mess they’d made of each other and couldn't help but giggle. Simon’s hair was all tangled up and ruffled while Nathan’s pupils were dilated and his lips sore. Nathan was still holding the shorter boy by the waist, not ready to let go just yet, scared that if he did so, he might wake up, realizing the whole thing had been a drunken dream. 

 

“So…” Simon began with a spark in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Nathan, “turns out I might have been a bit jealous after all.”

 

Nathan laughed lightly, his head tilting towards the other boy's warm chest, “Well, to be fair,” he said, “you’re not the only one.”


End file.
